Y si
by Petula Petunia
Summary: [Audio extraído del Video/AMB-0032 de la entrevista entre el Dr. [DATA PURGADA] y el espécimen 0032 de SCP.1017'.] What if, OOC, Semi-AU. Una teoría sin sentido sobre el origen de los titanes.


**Y si…**

* * *

**[Audio extraído del Video/AMB-0032 **

**de la entrevista entre **

**el Dr. [DATA PURGADA] **

**y el espécimen 0032 de SCP-1017'.]**

* * *

—Bien, ¿la cámara está enfocada? [DATA PURGADA] ¿Sí? A ver [DATA PURGADA] Fíjese bien, si me encorvo, puedo ver a la cámara, pero si no lo hago van a tomar solo mi mentón [DATA PURGADA] Ah, esta es la ficha del espécimen [DATA PURGADA] Espere. Disculpe, pero no usamos niños aquí. [DATA PURGADA] ¿Que el ítem es un candidato a los SCP-1017'? De todos modos, no usamos niños… Oh, aquí dice que tiene 19 años. Esa ya es mayoría de edad en América. [RISAS] Me pregunto por qué usamos estándares americanos si este es un proyecto de la UE y Japón. En fin, acomoden la cámara.

[RUIDOS ININTELIGIBLES]

—Buenos días. Soy el Dr. [DATA PURGADA], la fecha es [DATA PURGADA], y debería estar celebrando el cumpleaños de mi hija en nueve horas. ¿Creen que tomemos menos de nueve horas? [RISAS] Solo era una broma. En fin, empecemos el procedimiento.

»El ítem es el espécimen 0032 del proyecto SCP-1017'. La clase de objeto es Seguro (por ahora) [RISAS]. Y… aquí siguen los Procedimientos de contención especiales: Nos encontramos realizando la tercera etapa de la primera fase de AlmendraAB al nuevo candidato. El espécimen es un varón de 19 años de edad, 160cm de estatura, 58 kilogramos, su descendencia materna es caucasoide y la paterna es mongoloide, la sangre materna es Langerais y la paterna es Junior Negativo. Tiene buena complexión atlética, ha tenido varicela y gripe común, ha recibido las vacunas triples, cuádruples y quíntuples, además del cóctel durante la epidemia de rabia aviar y todas las otras medicinas de su historial de bebé PB.

»Y ahora procederé a explicar el experimento: [DATA PURGADA]. Eso sería todo. Por favor, que entre el espécimen 0032.

[EL ESPÉCIMEN ENTRA, PREGUNTA DÓNDE SENTARSE, SE LE INDICA LA SILLA PEGADA A LA PARED.]

—Buenos días, soy el Dr. [DATA PURGADA]. ¿Podrías decirme tu nombre y la razón por la que estás aquí?

[EL ESPÉCIMEN CRUZA UNA PIERNA SOBRE LA OTRA Y SE CRUZA DE BRAZOS.]

—Alain… ¿Porque quieren hacerme más alto?

—¿Podrías decir tu nombre completo? Es para el registro.

—¿Anotaste la broma? Es buena, ¿no? "Hacerme más alto" [EL ESPÉCIMEN SE MIRA A SÍ MISMO].

—Sí, el sentido del humor es una buena señal en nuestros especímenes, pero necesito tu nombre completo.

—L. Haas Akiyama.

—Alain L. Haas Akiyama entonces… ¿Y la L. qué es?

—Solo Alain, ¿quiere? Es como si mis viejos realmente me odiaran… ¿Cómo pensaron ponerme esa mezcla de nombres y apellidos?

—¿Acaso tus padres fueron violentos contigo? Suena un poco extraño, después de todo, tus padres se esforzaron mucho en tenerte, ¿cierto?

—¿Parezco un capricho de Dios? [EL ESPÉCIMEN SONRÍE, ABRE LAS PIERNAS Y COLOCA LAS MANOS SOBRE ELLAS.]

—Tu nacimiento fue clasificado como milagro. Un bebé probeta de una pareja entrando en los cuarenta. Dos riesgos de aborto, cesárea al término de los cinco meses. Una operación al pulmón a los tres años…

—Si creyera en Dios, consideraría mi nacimiento como trabajo del Diablo. [EL ESPÉCIMEN SE JALA EL PELO CON LA MANO DERECHA]

—Probablemente los tratamientos con la hormona inhibidora de la gripe verde fue la que afectó tu crecimiento…

—Sí, sí, lo sé. Si se hubieran preocupado en rebuscar un poco más, se hubieran dado cuenta a tiempo y quizá las otras putas hormonas hubieran funcionado. Pero no, los únicos que se tomaron el detalle de hacerme esa revisión y decírmelo con cariño fueron los malditos marines.

—Tienes dos intentos de ingresar en la milicia.

—El Ejército y la Marina, sí. Mis putas notas en los exámenes escritos eran increíbles, en el entrenamiento era excelente… Pero cuando la cosa se pone seria, entonces vienen y me dicen que no tengo la estatura apropiada, que mi historial médico es preocupante, mi tipo de sangre es un riesgo para mi salud, que es una mala suma, que estarían orgullosos de tenerme con ellos, seguro. [EL ESPÉCIMEN RIE.]

—Eres bastante joven para haber hecho las dos pruebas.

—Dos años seguidos.

—Y luego pasó lo de tu hermana…

—Luego nos jodimos, sí. [EL ESPÉCIMEN SONRIE.]

—Sé que esto puede ser duro para ti…

—Ya me dijeron que me harían preguntas extrañas. Lo hicieron con la otra cosa también, ¿cómo se llama? EPC, ECB 1003…

—SCP-1003. Bien, bien, no tienes que repetir esa clave. Entonces, háblanos de tu hermana más bien. De lo que el sucedió.

—Si quieren hablar de milagros, ella lo era. Menor que yo por un año y seis meses. Embarazo natural, nueve meses bien metida ahí abajo, parto natural, salud perfecta, estatura perfecta… Estaba más alta que yo cuando pasó. [EL ESPÉCIMEN SE LIMPIA LA NARIZ Y LOS OJOS CON LA MANO.]

—Tenías 18 años cuando pasó.

—Y ella estaba cerca a cumplir los 17… Espere, no le voy a preguntar si quiere saber más, porque sé que quiere saberlo… que quiere oír cómo se lo cuento y esa mierda…

—Para el Experimento Ámbar no necesitamos que la psique de nuestros especímenes sean perfectos, Alain.

—¿Ámbar?

—Sí, lamento informarte que este experimento no te hará más alto… A decir verdad, debería haberte pasado en SCP-1003 o, en su defecto, como variante de SCP-1017.

—Pero dicen que soy SCP-1017… [EL ESPÉCIMEN SE APOYA EN LOS BRAZOS DE LA SILLA Y SE INCLINA HACIA EL DOCTOR.]

—SCP-1017', con el apóstrofe. Pero te lo explicaré mejor en uno momento. Primero quiero oírte hablar sobre lo de tu hermana.

—Supongo que implica lo que no ha leído ni oído en las noticias. [EL ESPÉCIMEN SE RECUESTA CONTRA EL RESPALDAR DE LA SILLA Y CRUZA LAS MANOS.]

—Exactamente, Alain.

—¿Por dónde quiere que empiece? Quizá diciéndole que éramos hermanos normales. Yo estaba pasando por una etapa especialmente jodida. Lo único que quería con mi vida era un poco de libertad, dejar de ser el puto milagro para mis viejos y para esos doctores que escribían ensayos sobre mi vida porque fui no sé qué clase de bebé probeta…

—Eres uno de los experimentos que aíslan los genes viejos de tus padres…. Para resumir, digamos que el material de tus padres estaba viejo. Lo que hicieron en el laboratorio fue separarlo, repararlo, recrearlo. Así que técnicamente eres hijo de unos padres de veinte años y no de unos de cuarenta.

—Como sea. Solo quería algo de libertad… Había fallado en los dos exámenes y pensaba estudiar medicina… Pero… pero tengo este problema… y me obsesionaba en cualquier cosa menos en… Ya sabe, es que…

—Te diagnosticaron TOC a los nueve años.

—Porque a mis viejos les encantaba la idea de que fuera un genio o una mierda similar. No entendían que el que arreglara su biblioteca por orden alfabético, basado en la primera letra por la que empezaba el libro, no significaba que hubiera leído los putos libros.

—Y te medicaron desde niño…

—Casi nunca tomé esa basura. Aprendí a venderla y hacer algo mejor con ese dinero que mis viejos tiraban a mi psiquiatra dos veces por semana.

—Entonces estuviste traficando desde tan joven.

—Sí. Y esos bastardos usaron esa información para arruinar el juicio… [EL ESPÉCIMEN CIERRA LAS PIERNAS Y DESCRUZA LOS BRAZOS.]

—Fuiste tú el que la encontró, ¿cierto? Algunos diarios sostenían que amigos tuyos, drogadictos, fueron los que lo hicieron, que te pagaron…

—Si la prensa supiera hacer su trabajo [EL ESPÉCIMEN SONRIE] sabrían que ni tengo amigos y que tampoco me drogaba. Mis pruebas de sangre lo dijeron, ni siquiera tenía el mínimo estipulado por los supuestos ocho años de prescripciones. Ellos solo querían culparme porque no les agradaba. La gente sintió un gusto morboso, es como cuando tienes una frase precisa en la punta de la lengua y no tienes la oportunidad para decirla porque la situación no se da… Y entonces, cuando menos lo piensas, estás provocando esa escena a propósito… "Dicen que eres un milagro de Dios, pero esto indica que eres obra del Diablo". Todavía puedo recordar al jurado disfrutando el repentino giro del caso. Porque yo no era suficientemente "chino" ni suficientemente "judío" o "hispano" para representar una minoría. Pero esos bastardos sí. Y a mí no me importaba que fueran de una raza o de otra, lo que me importaba es el hecho de que rellenaron la vagina de mi hermana menor con huevos duros que ellos mismos cocinaron, que le llenaron los oídos de semen, que le arrancaron las uñas con un destapador de botellas, que taparon sus fosas nasales con preservativos, que dislocaron su cadera mientras la violaban, estirando sus piernas de extremo a extremo… Y…

—Está bien, no tienes que decir más…

—¿Por qué? ¿No querías escuchar la historia completa? Porque mis padres estaban en Londres cuando pasó y me llamaron a las dos de la mañana al campus para decirme que era urgente que fuera a la casa de mis padres y nada más. Y cuando llegué ahí esperando que la casa estuviera reducida a cenizas o con el motor de un avión ocupando toda la sala, me metieron al coche de la policía y me llevaron a la morgue y me hicieron ver. [EL ESPÉCIMEN EMPIEZA A JADEAR Y SUDAR.] Me hicieron ver…

—Dicen… dicen que atraparon a los criminales una semana después…

—El juicio iba bien. Hasta que ese abogado defensor apareció, el típico bastardo que chupa la teta de Nietzche y cree que el mundo es angustiante y que el fin justifica los medios, todo ese rollo solo para justificar su ego haciendo que cuatro culpables salgan libres. Él construyó mi "pasado". Él hizo que desestimaran las muestras… Las putas muestras de semen que sacaron hasta de la nariz de mi hermana… ¿Cómo mierda llega semen a los pulmones de una mujer?

—Y lo mataste…

—A él lo maté al final. En ese caso, la historia es bastante leal a la realidad. Primero los busqué a ellos. A los cuatro. Y, la verdad, había pasado un mes pensando detenidamente cómo hacerlo. Repasando paso por paso los métodos que usaría, la forma en que lo haría. [EL ESPÉCIMEN SE TOCA LA CABEZA CON UN DEDO] Y todo en la cabeza, sabe, porque no quería dejar trazos en la red ni en un cuaderno. Entonces, cogí al primero, iba a recoger a su hijo de la escuela, nunca llegó. Fui lento con él. Le saqué las uñas de los pies, le fracturé los dedos. Y con cuidado, no quería contagiarme de alguna de las enfermedades que salieron positivos en los análisis a mi hermana. No sabía bien cuál de ellos tenía hepatitis. Pero cuando le quité los pantalones… Él tenía puestas sus bragas. [EL ESPÉCIMEN SUSURRA ALGO INCOMPRENSIBLE CON EL MENTÓN PEGADO AL PECHO, LUEGO LO LEVANTA DE NUEVO] Y el resto también, cada uno usaba una prenda de ella, como recuerdo. Entonces no fui más metódico. Y quizá debió ser lo contrario, ¿no? Un hombre llora la muerte de su inocente hermana, primero planea limpiar al mundo de la escoria que sigue habitándola. Luego, al descubrir el horror más allá de lo esperado, decide que ellos se queden en el mundo el mayor tiempo posible, pero en el poder de él. Así debió ser…

—Tienes una gran imaginación, debiste ser escritor…

—Yo quería ser soldado, ¿no es irónico? El caso es que, de pronto solo tenía asco de ellos.

—Por eso elegiste el procedimiento…

—Se supone que es algo inconsciente, ¿no? El psiquiatra del pabellón de la muerte me lo comentó. Que lo hacía como símbolo, esas manos, esos rostros que la lastimaron, se las cortaba. Supongo que tiene razón. No lo pensé mucho en esa época.

—Y el abogado…

—Él lloró [EL ESPÉCIMEN RIE]. Le mostré las fotos de esos hombres y las prendas que vestían. Él lloró porque su esposa y sus hijas lo abandonaron al día siguiente en que el veredicto fue de inocentes. Ellas lo despreciaron. Me rogó por su vida. Y se la perdoné, ¿no? Yo solo le corté las manos, él decidió quitarse la vida.

—Y te atraparon…

—No esperaba mucho más, ¿sabe? Había fallado en la vida. Y ella era mi hermana. Digo, no es como esas series de TV en la que los hermanos comparten un vínculo inquebrantable, puro, místico o no sé qué mierda. Ella era una patada en el culo todo el tiempo porque eso es lo que hace una hermana. Joderme la vida, admirarme, odiarme, llamarme por mi cumpleaños. Y yo lo era también. Quizá fue mi culpa al final. En el fondo esperaba que ella fuera el milagro que mis padres deseaban.

—Y entonces, el resto…

—El resto es historia. Los gritos del abogado provocaron que los vecinos llamaran a la policía y cuando llegaron yo estaba… como que esperando, ¿no? Me mandaron a juicio. La gente por alguna puta razón se puso de mi lado. Incluso en prisión, la gente estaba de mi lado. Los oficiales del pabellón de la muerte estaban de mi lado. Pero se me pasó la mano, y el alcalde no podía hacer la llamada. Le había costado al Estado más de siete millones de dólares. Los "deudos" de esos bastardos querían demandar al Estado.

—¿Tus padres?

—¿Mis viejos? Bien gracias. Estaban destrozados, pero como con su problema con tener hijos, lo solucionaron. Pidieron asilo en Tokio. No los culpo, si regresaban al país les iban a embargar todo. En cambio, desde allá podían costear mi juicio. Creo que querían clonar a mi hermana, en ese país la ley lo permite… ¿Sabe que el apellido de mi madre es Haas? Mi padre prefirió ir por ese apellido porque en las empresas, suelen darle más carga de trabajo a los que tienen apellidos japoneses. Al menos eso decía un estudio.

—Y fue durante tu estadía en el pabellón de la muerte cuando te contactaron con la Fundación.

—Sí. No fueron nada amables. Me sacaron una noche de mi celda, pensé que había llegado el turno, pero en lugar de los cien pasos, fueron como 3456 hasta la salida, los conté estando encapuchado. Luego aparecí en esas instalaciones de luces blancas donde hacía mucho frío. Me inyectaron muchas cosas y parecían emocionados.

—Esas fueron las etapas de SCP-1003 y SCP-1016 y SCP-1017.

—¿Qué pasó entre el 1004 al 1015?

—No lo quieres saber… Pero ahora sí puedo explicarte mejor. Estamos haciendo investigaciones… Con un tipo de "vacuna". Digamos que toda vacuna en realidad es la misma enfermedad pero manipulada para que te haga inmune… Lo que hacemos es inocular a los especímenes como tú con SCP-1003. El 54% de las muestras se quedan en SCP-1003 porque contraen el virus. Un 2% es trasladada a SCP-1016 porque muestran ciertas habilidades en relación al virus…

—¿Como crecer?

—De hecho, "creces" en SCP-1003 y SCP-1016… Pero en SCP-1017 es mucho más complicado. De cada mil muestras, por general obtenemos cero candidatos para SCP-1017. Luego de 5676 muestras obtuvimos un SCP-1017. Los SCP-1017 no "crecen" pero desarrollan un tumor cerebral benigno extraíble con particularidades remarcables. Como cualquier órgano, si tenemos suerte, podemos encontrar un receptor compatible.

—¿Y qué hay con el apóstrofe?

—Oh, eso. Eres partes de un error de SCP-1017… Bueno, decir error nos hace lucir mal… Porque digamos que eres uno de los pocos que ha mostrado inmunidad a SCP-1003. Apenas una fiebre y vómitos, pero nada de "crecimiento" o "tumores cerebrales". Simplemente inmune. El hecho es que estimamos que un 52% de la población o más puede ser inmune a SCP-1003.

—¿Eso no es bueno?

—Lo sería… si, digamos, SCP-1003 fuera una gripe letal…

—¿Si fuera? ¿Qué es?

—Imagina más… algo como una epidemia zombi…

—¿Zombis? ¿Y esto que tiene que ver con crecer?

—No te preocupes por eso.

—¿Que no me preocupe? ¿Me dice que tienen un virus así de letal y que puede contagiar a la mitad de la población mundial y quiere que no me preocupe?

—Está bien, puedes preocuparte. Pero no tiene caso. La prueba a la que serás sometido, pues, es bastante seguro…

—Pero mis padres…

—Tranquilo, es un virus controlado, muchacho. No hablamos de una pandemia o algo similar, ¿sí?

—No entiendo nada. Entonces, ¿qué quieren de mí? Esperaban que muriera o me transformara en lo que sea que ese ABC hace con la gente… Pero soy inmune, entonces…

—Entonces aplicaremos el espécimen 0032 de SCP-1017' al nivel Ámbar de SCP-1016.

—¿Qué mierda es eso?

—Qué bueno que preguntes. La mayoría se pone loco al escuchar lo anterior y solo quieren irse, alertar a la gente…

—¿Qué mierda van a hacerme? Habla. Sé que aunque quisiera no voy a poder salir de este sitio que quién sabe en qué puto lugar del mundo esté. O en qué parte… Porque, estamos en el subsuelo, ¿cierto? En todas partes, las he visto.

—¿Visto qué?

—Cuando ves militares y gente así, esperas una que otra chica de portada adornando una pared. Pero en cambio tienen imágenes del océano. Vi una especialmente grande, esa imagen que creo que es del Golfo Pérsico, donde el atlántico y el índico se juntan, y hay una puesta de sol especialmente cursi… Pero la imagen está perfecta, había un hombre limpiándola cuando me trajeron. Como si fuera su santo. Se nota que no ven el mar en demasiado tiempo…

—Ya veo, supongo que debemos hacer eso… Sin querer podemos revelar cierta información que no queremos…

[EL DR. SE RETIRA POR DOS MINUTOS Y REGRESA A LA SALA.]

—Hey, Joan Rivers, ¿podemos seguir con esta mierda?

—Ah, sí. Disculpa. Como decía, los especímenes de SCP-1016 tienen muchas habilidades. Entre ellas segregar un ámbar en el que pueden protegerse por largas cantidades de tiempo. Es como una animación suspendida, y parece funcionar muy bien en ellos. Lo que queremos averiguar es qué sucedería en individuos inmunes…

—¿Qué?

—Parece que los especímenes de SCP-1017' hasta ahora han demostrado síntomas como: pérdida de memoria, falla de órganos o muerte…

[EL ESPÉCIMEN SE QUEDA EN SILENCIO POR CUATRO MINUTOS TREINTA Y SIETE SEGUNDOS.]

—¿Por qué hemos tenido esta plática? ¿Acaso quieres cerciorarte de que soy una mala persona para que sea más fácil matarme?

—Oh, no. Te equivocas. Verás. Varios de los SCP-1016 suelen estar en animación suspendida por largos años. El tiempo máximo hasta ahora ha sido de doce años. Pero no sabemos si puede ser, digamos, cien años. Si vamos a someter a más especímenes a esta prueba y resulta que despierten en cincuenta años en el futuro, al menos queremos que los que lo hagan sean personas buenas y no algún violador desgraciado.

[EL ESPÉCIMEN RIE FUERTEMENTE]

—Pero puedo morir o despertar con fallas a mis órganos.

—Son los riesgos, sí. Esos pecados, son los que nosotros cargaremos. Por decirlo en broma: puedo vivir cargando el peso de tu muerte, ¿sabes? No lo dudo ni por un segundo. Pero, de acuerdo a lo que he aprendido de ti ahora y por lo que he leído y visto, ¿puedes tú cargar con el peso de la muerte de otros?

[EL ESPÉCIMEN LANZA UN GRITO AHOGADO Y BAJA LA VISTA. PASAN CIENTO SETENTA Y DOS SEGUNDOS HASTA QUE AGITA LA CABEZA DE DERECHA A IZQUIERDA.]

—Quería tener una conversación contigo porque te convertiste en _trend topic_ incluso en estas instalaciones. Soy de los que cree que esos hombres debieron pagar por los delitos que cometieron contra tu hermana y contra la sociedad. Definitivamente, no eres inocente del asesinato brutal a cinco hombres. Pero creo que hubiera hecho lo mismo en tu lugar. Claro que porque yo tengo objetivos y ambiciones en la vida, mi voluntad habría hecho imposible que descubrieran que fui yo el asesino.

—Supongo… Supongo que si sobrevivo a esta prueba… Me gustaría encontrar eso…

—¿Eso?

—Algo parecido a tu voluntad para vivir aunque estés haciendo pura mierda, imbécil. Porque sabes bien que tarde o temprano este jueguito se te va a salir de control.

—Eso es interesante. Entonces, espero que nos podamos ver en unos años y quizá durante tu etapa de sueño descubras aquello de lo que careces tanto. ¿Cierto, Alain? Ya pueden… [GESTICULA CON LA MANO HACIA LA CÁMARA.]

—Oye, cabrón.

—¿Me hablas a mí?

—Es Levi.

—¿Levi?

—La ele.

—Ah, Levi… Curioso nombre. Entonces… nos estaremos viendo…

—Si no muero.

—Y si no pierdes la memoria.

—Y si no pasan dos mil años.

* * *

**[Fin del audio extraído del Video/AMB-0032**

**de la entrevista entre**

**el Dr. [DATA PURGADA]**

**y el espécimen 0032 de SCP-1017'.]**


End file.
